


Blood

by DorsetGirl



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Sam got himself into this and now he's on his own.
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Kudos: 4





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot I discovered on my LJ. Originally posted to LJ Comm [Lifein1973](https://lifein1973.livejournal.com/) on 13th December 2009.

~ ~ ~

Blood. Choking, covering his face. 

Sam moved again, feebly, but no help would come today. He was on his own. 

Gradually the room grew colder and the river of blood slowed to a sluggish stream, pooling around his fingers as they stilled.

For a while there was no sound except the drip of a tap, measuring his life in drops on concrete. He lay quiescent, watching sunrise touch the walls.

The weary shadows lifted. 

He drifted.

~ ~ ~

Sunlight. The smell of coffee and cigarettes. A quiet voice nearby.

“Still with us, Gladys?” 

Warmth washed through his mind and touched his dead flesh. 

“Going to lose that arm if we don’t look lively.”

“...Gene.” He couldn’t be sure he’d really spoken. If this was real.

“Don’t get excited, Dorothy, cavalry’s here now. And if you ever do this again I’ll shoot you myself.”

Real. In his mind he smiled, and dredged deep for the words.

“Love you too, Guv.”

~ ~ ~


End file.
